Hair
by dawneh
Summary: With a broken arm Manny cant manage to look after himself... so Bernard has to help... in more ways than one !


Bernard had just sat down with his glass of wine when he heard a crash from upstairs. Sighing he lifted himself from his seat. This looking after Manny thing was really starting to wear him down. Bernard was not really the sort of person to play nursemaid, at least not well, and not for long.

To be fair, Manny was trying to do as much as he could by himself; unfortunately that is where the problem lay.

As Bernard entered the bathroom he nearly slipped in the pool of shampoo that Manny was, unsuccessfully, trying to clear up whilst perching himself on the edge of the bath.

"What are you doing now?" Bernard sighed.

"I was trying to wash my hair, but the bottle slipped, and I couldn't quite get it again with this," Manny raised his arm, still heavy in plaster, "and then when I tried to bend down to pick the bottle up," Manny shrugged. He hated feeling this useless, relying on Bernard to do things for him. The sooner his arm and leg were out of plaster the better and then things could get back to normal.

Bernard scooped up the shampoo bottle; carefully sidestepping the puddle he approached Manny.

"Well come on then."

Manny looked up at Bernard in confusion.

"You want your hair washed don't you?"

"And you're offering to do it?" The surprise was obvious in Manny's voice.

"I do know how to wash hair you know," Bernard's hand trailed a path unconsciously through his own tangle mop of hair, strands falling between his fingers.

Leaning over Manny Bernard reached for the shower attachment and turned on the taps, for a moment Manny was painfully aware of how close his face was to Bernard's crotch, once Bernard decided that the water was of an adequate temperature he stepped back.

Bernard's hand slid around the back of Manny's neck, guiding his head over the sink as he soaked the man's hair through.

Manny stifled a sigh as he felt Bernard's fingers stroking his hair, pushing away the excess water and then, after Bernard dropped the shower attachment into the bath, Bernard began to massage in the shampoo.

Bernard was fascinated by the feel of Manny's hair in his hands. Of course he'd washed his own hair plenty of times before. He knew the feel of shampoo under his fingers, but this seemed different. Manny's hair was so much finer, softer. Bernard dug his fingers deeper into the soapy mass, kneading as he went, suds beginning to trail their way down his arms.

At the same time Manny was enjoying the feel of Bernard's strong fingers pressing firmly against his scalp. Worried slightly that he might be enjoying the caress of Bernard's fingers a little too much.

Bernard realised he had probably been shampooing for too long and shook himself.

"Can you pass me the shower head?"

Manny stretched out blindly with his one good hand; grappling for the shower attachment he grasped it clumsily, causing a cascade of water to catch him full in the face. Gasping for air Manny turned the showerhead away from him, looking up sharply at Bernard's sudden yelp.

Blinking the water from his eyes Manny realised where he had redirected the shower. Bernard stood, open-mouthed, soaked to the skin, his hands raised up in alarm, still covered in suds. Then Manny noticed that he was still pointing the shower at Bernard and quickly aimed it back into the sink.

Bernard moved back towards Manny, causing the man to flinch, expecting the Irishman's temper to surface. Instead Manny heard a soft laugh as Bernard grabbed the showerhead and once again guided Manny back to the sink.

"We'd better get you rinsed off before we make any more of a mess," the laughter in Bernard's voice was unexpected and made his usual harsh tones so much gentler, almost musical.

Before long Manny's hair was rinsed clean and Bernard turned off the water to prevent any further mishaps.

Manny sat upright still perched on the edge of the bath, as Bernard took a towel and began to rub Manny's hair gently. Manny smiled to himself, it felt good to have Bernard touch him in this way, so softly.

Finally Bernard was satisfied that he had completed his task to the best of his ability and threw the towel to the floor with a satisfied

"There, done."

Manny looked up at Bernard laughing,

"Oh dear Bernard, look at you, you're soaked, you'll catch your death in that."

"I'm supposed to be the one looking after YOU remember," Bernard replied, "I can take care of myself."

Bernard looked down at his shirt, clinging damply to his skin, his trousers were sodden, he really did need to get changed. Just then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh as well, what a sight he looked. There was only one thing for it – revenge!

In a flash Bernard had the showerhead in his hand again – pointed threateningly at Manny, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Laugh at me will you," Bernard joked, moving to turn on the taps.

"Bernard, you wouldn't," Manny pleaded, "I'm a invalid, you're supposed to be looking after me."

"Just making sure you're clean," Bernard laughed as in a flourish the taps were on and Manny found himself quickly drenched through.

The shocked look on Manny's face was quickly replaced by laughter as he shook his head sending droplets of water over Bernard.

Finally Bernard managed to compose himself, turning off the taps he reached for some towels, throwing one at Manny he rubbed the other over his face and head, causing his hair to stick out at even more unruly angles. Bernard shivered with a sudden chill caused by his wet shirt and quickly discarded it, dropping it in a heap on the floor, before rubbing his chest dry with the towel.

Looking over at Manny Bernard realised that his incapacitated friend was struggling with drying himself and moved over to lend a hand.

Manny was surprised at Bernard's apparent willingness to help him, but gladly handed over the towel he was holding before struggling out of his own wet shirt.

Bernard wrapped the towel around his friend's shoulders and, leaning over him, began to dry him gently.

After a few moments Manny became increasingly aware of the fact that a half naked Bernard was towering over him. Manny's eyes wandered across the smoothness of Bernard's chest, his fingers twitched slightly almost reaching out to follow the trail of his eyes before stopping himself. His eyes, however, continued their journey downwards, coming to rest on Bernard's belt buckle. Manny knew he was approaching dangerous ground and if Bernard realised what he was doing it would be more than a few broken bones Manny would have to worry about.

But all logic had deserted Manny, his gaze moved ever lower, past Bernard's belt buckle, resting finally on the bulge which was hidden behind Bernard's sodden trousers. Manny had an overwhelming urge to release that bulge from its prison.

It was then that Manny realised Bernard had stopped drying him with the towel. Manny's eyes shot upwards, shocked to see Bernard's own eyes looking down at him. Those deep dark pools, framed by thick lashes observed Manny. Manny's breath caught in his throat under Bernard's gaze. A nervous excitement causing him to tremble slightly, he was unsure of what to expect as Bernard dropped the towel to the floor.

"You're shaking," Bernard's Irish lilt was soft, "You must be cold."

Bernard leaned forward, placing one hand lightly on Manny's chest, his mouth inches from Manny's, as he looked the man in the eyes.

"You don't feel cold, what else could be causing you to tremble?"

Manny struggled to find some words, any words, but the closeness of Bernard, the feel of the man's hand warm against his skin was causing his mind to spin.

"Your trousers are soaked," Bernard whispered, his eyes lowering for an instance taking in the obvious state of arousal that Manny was now in, before his gaze returned. "You should really take them off, you could get a chill."

"Yours are just as bad," Manny's voice shook with a mixture of nerves and lust, he was still unsure of where this was heading, afraid that Bernard was just playing one of his cruel jokes.

Bernard's fingers ran lightly across Manny's chest, down towards his belly, causing a soft sigh to escape from Manny, the tightness of his trousers becoming almost unbearable.

"You're the invalid," Bernard instructed Manny, "I think we should take care of you first."

Bernard's words dripped with innuendo, Manny watched with amazement as Bernard began to undo his belt. The pressure on Manny's erection eased as Bernard lowered his zip; Manny raised himself slightly from his seat on the edge of the bath as Bernard peeled the damp garment away, leaving the trousers in a sodden pool around Manny's ankles.

Manny suddenly realised that his underwear had also been pulled away with his trousers and he was now virtually naked, perched on the edge of the bath, with a semi-naked Bernard sinking to his knees before him.

Manny reached out his hand to Bernard's face, turning it towards him, aware of the feel of stubble under his fingertips. Manny's eyes were full of questions, but also full of desire.

Bernard smiled at him, his dimples coming into full force.

"It's alright Manny," He breathed, "We've both wanted this for a long time."

Manny nodded, he could no longer deny the desire he had been harbouring for this strange Irishman, never had he expected his feeling to be reciprocated.

Manny gasped as he felt Bernard's fingers curl around his erection, their sudden pressure sending thrills throughout his body, his eyes locked in a mesmerised embrace with Bernard's.

Bernard's fingers began to move in a slow deliberate motion, causing Manny's penis to throb under his grasp, he paused for a moment to rub his thumb over its head, enjoying the soft moans from Manny, the look in his eyes.

Manny slid his hands around the back of Bernard's neck, sinking into the dark mass of hair he pulled the man toward him, their mouth finding each other hungrily.

Their kiss was deep, full of years of repressed passions; Manny slid his tongue deep into the welcoming warmth of Bernard mouth, Bernard sucking it deeply, the movement of his hand never ceasing.

Manny's moans became swallowed in the heat of their mouths, his breathing becoming heavier and Bernard's skilful hand brought him close to climax.

Then Bernard stopped, he pulled away from Manny's kiss, his hand stilled. He observed Manny's trembling body with a smile.

"Tell me you want me."

The question took Manny by surprise, but there was no hesitation in his answer.

"God Bernard, you know I do."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"I want you Bernard, more than anything, please."

Bernard smiled, satisfied with Manny's reply, once again he took hold of the throbbing penis, moving in firm fluid strokes, it wasn't long before Manny's moans got louder. He took hold of Bernard's shoulder gripping it tightly as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his body shaking with pleasure as Bernard's chest became spattered with Manny's hot desire.

Manny panted as he lowered his face back to Bernard, both men smiled in the knowledge that their relationship had just changed forever, a situation they had both longed for but never dreamed would actually ever materialize. Their mouths came together again as Bernard released his grip on Manny's now shrinking penis, Mannys hand reaching earnestly for Bernard's belt buckle.

It was time for Manny to return the favour, and he was going to enjoy every second.


End file.
